


Zarya's Fullfilment

by PeddlerOfSmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, F/M, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeddlerOfSmut/pseuds/PeddlerOfSmut
Summary: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova is quite possibly the strongest and most imposing member of Overwatch.  But every girl has needs, and she aims to have hers fulfilled with the aid of a pair of the hung studs Brian and Lúcio!  (Note: all characters are 18 and up!)





	Zarya's Fullfilment

Aleksandra “Zarya” Zaryanova was quite possibly the most imposing member of Overwatch. Standing at about 6’5, Zarya served valiantly in the Russian Defense Services and helped save her native Siberia from the Omnic scourge during the Christmas War. This was in no part thanks to her love and devotion of fitness, as she disciplined herself into becoming a professional weightlifter and bodybuilder. All that combined to present her as someone as intimidating as she was confident. Which could get in the way sometimes. Zarya was a girl with needs, after all.

Nowhere on base was she more comfortable than at the gym. That day she wore her favorite gym outfit, which was a form fitting spandex fitness leotard. It was a bright blue which complimented her bright pink hair and hugged natural curves of her body. With a matching hairband and legwarmers, her outfit might have been very retro, but she always thought it was a cute outfit. Looking around, she found Hana doing squats and waited until she was done doing her set before approaching her.

“Hana?” Zarya asked, trying to get her attention. Unfortunately, Hana was completely oblivious to her. She was listening to K-Pop through a huge pair of Bluetooth headphones while browsing her texts and giggling lasciviously. “Hana?” Zarya said again as she tapped on her shoulder. Hana yelped and turned around. “Zarya!” She gasped and took her headphones off. “You surprised me!”

Zarya smiled. “Apologies,” she said. “Do you have a moment? I need to ask a favor of you.

“Yeah sure,” she said as she grabbed her towel and patted herself down. “What did you need?” She asked. Anything for a friend!”

Zarya raised her eyebrow. “Anything, you say?”

Hana smiled nervously. “Zarya, is there something I should know?”

“Yes,” she said as she smiled like the Cheshire cat. “You know that little stream you do?”

Hana’s smile disappeared. “What about it?”

“Your talent, they’re Brian and Lúcio, yes?” Zarya asked.

“Wait, how could you tell?” She asked.

“Educated guess,” Zarya shrugged.

Hana shook her head. “Zarya, are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“Hana, I want to borrow your hung boys for a day, let me play with them for a while,” Zarya said.  
“Wait, but Zarya, I thought, I thought you were-“

Zarya raised her eyebrow. “Making presumptions, are we? I enjoy large cocks just like yourself, Hana.”

“Well, even then, why should I even let you have my boys?” She asked her back while crossing her arms. “You’ve seen their work, big cocks like that are a rarity, Zarya.”

Zarya bit her lip. “Hana it’s been,” she paused, “some time since my last encounter.”

“You mean you haven’t gotten laid in a long time,” Hana translated for her. “How long we are talking?”

Zarya leaned in and said it softly in her ear. “Oh my God,” Hana said emphatically. “That long?” She asked as Zarya nodded gravely. “Oh honey, you should have told me in the first place,” she said as she started texting Lúcio and Brian. “When and where?”

“Don’t let them know, I want it to be a surprise,” she told her.

That weekend, Brian met Lúcio in a hotel lobby. “You got the text too, huh?” He asked. “What’s going on?”

Lúcio shrugged. “Most likely she’s getting her place cleaned,” he reasoned as they went to the front desk to get their keys. “We’ll know once we get in,” he said once they arrived at room 34 and unlocked the door. It was dark inside but the moment the stepped inside, the lights went on to reveal Zarya lounging on the king sized bed, wearing nothing but a black bra and panties with a lacy garter belt and thigh-high nylons. “Hello boys,” she said seductively. “Come inside and close the door,” she said as she lifted her legs up in the air one by one.

“Zarya?” Lúcio said in surprise. “Where’s Hana?” He asked.

“Hana’s fine,” she said as she reached up and stroked her legs. “In fact, she was the one who played matchmaker for the three of us, today.”

“Matchmaker?” Brian asked. “What are you talking about?”

Zarya got up from the bed and walked towards them. “I’ve watched the two of you, using your huge, hard cocks to penetrate and fill little Hana. I like big cocks too,” she said as she stood in front of them, towering above them. “And I want that too,” she said as she took her hands and grabbed them by the cocks.

The two of them looked uneasy. “Zarya, not for nothing, but aren’t you…” Brian trailed off, not wanting to finish what he was about to say.

Zarya laughed. “Come now, boys,” she said as she continued to massage their cocks through their shorts. “Are you really going to presume my sexuality while I’m holding your cocks in my hands?”

They shook their heads. Zarya smiled wide as she reached down into their shorts to grasp their cocks directly. She gasped as she felt them in her hands. “They feel so warm,” she gushed as she stroked them in their shorts. “Take off your shorts so I can see them.”

Following her orders, they took off their shorts, displaying their enormous cocks to her in all their glory. “They’re so big,” she sighed as she admired them for a moment before licking them at the tips. “Don’t hold back,” she told them as she started sucking them. “Come as much as you’d like on and in me, you understand?”

They nodded. “Good,” she said as she resumed sucking them. “After all, semen is an excellent source of protein,” she giggled. Just to show off, she took Brian’s cock and deep throated it down to the base in a single go. “Holy fuck,” he moaned as he held the sides of her head. Zarya laughed with his dick in her throat as she looked up into her eyes and winked. Not wanting him to cum just yet, she took him out in her mouth and took Lúcio in her mouth in the same way. Lúcio groaned as he felt is cock completely engulfed in Zarya’s warm throat and mouth. Lúcio’s cock started to throb inside her mouth and she took him out.

“You boys are bigger and more delicious than I thought,” she sighed as she gently stroked them, doing her best to edge them. “Now,” she said as she brought them closer, “for the coup de grace…”

Taking a deep breath, she hungrily took both cocks into her mouth. Unlike Hana, she was able to take them far beyond just the tip. Before they knew it, Lúcio and Brian felt their cocks rubbing up against each other, pushing up against the back of her mouth, her tongue moving in between them. They groaned as they came inside her mouth, filling it with their thick, sticky, copious loads. Zarya felt her body go hot as she swallowed every drop of their rich, wholesome cum down without choking even the slightest bit.

“Mmwah,” she said as she finally took their cocks out . “Holy fuck,” Brian exclaimed as Zarya lapped the cum off their dripping cocks. “I didn’t know you were so down,” Lúcio said as Zarya chuckled.

“Oh, I am very down,” she said as she took her bra off and slipped her panties off before laying down on the mattress. “Come, come,” she said as she gestured towards them. Both Lúcio and Brian stripped out of their clothes and clambered onto the bed on either side of her. “Please me,” she said as she wrapped her substantial biceps around their necks and held their faces towards her equally substantial breasts. “Up here and down here,” she said as she grabbed their hands and put them onto her incredibly wet pussy. “All that sucking on your cocks has made me so very aroused.”

Brian and Lúcio started sucking on her tits while they both fingered her pussy at the same time. Her tits were warm, soft, and entirely suckable while her pussy was incredibly wet and warm. So much so that they felt their fingers get sucked in. “Holy shit!” Brian exclaimed before Zarya squeezed his face back on her tit.

“Keep suckling me,” she instructed them. She moaned as she felt their fingers wriggling inside her pussy and their mouths suck at her tits. It had been too long since she last had eager, hung men explore her body like this. She enjoyed their vigor, their enthusiasm, their hunger. She felt her body tense up before she came, her body shuddering as pleasure reverberated throughout her entire body.

“Ooooo,” she cooed as she felt the orgasm spread throughout her body. “Very good,” she said as she finally let go of their faces. “Now, I want you to ravish me,” she said as she spread her legs and opened her mouth wide. Their cocks hard, Brian and Lúcio took her mouth and cunt, filling her from both ends and thrusting inside her.

“Mmgmmph,” she said as she felt Brian’s thick, long cock fully engulf her mouth and throat while Lúcio took his equally engorged cock and slid it inside her cunt. “Zarya, your pussy,” he gasped, “it’s squeezing me!”

Zarya laughed with Brian’s cock in her mouth. She then wrapped her legs around Lúcio’s waist and grabbed Brian by the hips. They were now firmly in her grasp and there was now way they would escape until they filled her body with cum. They thrust harder and harder inside her. Their massive cocks getting squeezed by her incredibly athletic and toned body. Zarya took Brian’s cock to the base so easily and vigorously that she didn’t choke once as he kept thrusting away. Meanwhile her taut pussy muscles grasped, squeezed, and milked every inch of Lúcio’s gorgeous cock. “I’m gonna cum,” Brian moaned.

“Me too,” Lúcio gasped.

“Cum,” Zarya said, her mouth still filled with Brian’s cock. They blasted her from both ends with their hot, sticky loads. Zarya greedily swallowed down Brian’s load while her cunt squeezed Lúcio’s dry. Once they stopped, she let go. The two of them staggered back as she got up on her knees, wiping the excess cum from her lips and licking it up from her hand while she took her other hand and rubbed against her cum-stained pussy.

“So good,” she sighed. “Cum is truly the best protein source in the world,” she said as she licked the combined pussy juice and cum from her hand. “You boys, you can still cum, yes?”

They nodded. “You feel amazing, Zarya,” Lúcio said.

“Yeah you do,” Brian agreed. “What did you wanna do now?”

“Come,” she said as she motioned towards her face. On command, they stood above her mouth, letting her lick and suck at their shafts, heads, and balls to get them nice and hard. She hadn’t embraced this side of her in a long time, a side she first discovered back in those snowy nights hunkered down in Siberia. She was the only woman in her RDF unit, and all that tension in the cold led to intense, sweaty, cum-filled gangbangs. Her comrades called her a “cock whore”-not out of malice, but out of endearment and appreciation for her willingness to please and to share her body willingly and enthusiastically. She could count on one hand the moments since she re-experienced something like that again, and right now she was blissful and enormously aroused.

“Fill me up again,” she said as she slurped their cocks. “My ass and my cunt, I want them filled with your cocks,” she commanded them as she gripped their cocks. “You, on bottom,” she tugged at Brian. “You, on top,” she tugged at Lúcio’s. Both nodded again as they got into position. Brian laid on the hotel bed, holding his cock in the air while Lúcio stood at the foot of the bed. Tingling with excitement, Zarya stood over Brian and slowly lowered her body onto his cock, letting her pussy slide down over him inch by inch. Once Brian was inside her, Lúcio followed up by putting his cock inside her asshole and pushing it in.

“Damn, Zarya,” Lúcio exclaimed as he put both hands on her ass. “I didn’t know you were thicc,” she said as he squeezed and kneaded her asscheeks. Zarya never been called “thicc” before, and she couldn’t help but blush at that.

“Your pussy, it’s squeezing so hard,” Brian groaned. Zarya laughed as she took grabbed Brian by the face and smother him between her breasts. All the while she felt herself getting filled by their huge, thick cocks. “Keep going,” she gasped, “fuck me harder,” she ordered them as she felt her body tighten up.

Brian and Lúcio kept pushing themselves inside her body. Zarya felt her body tensing up, as she felt every bump and ridge of their giant cocks inside her holes. “I’m gonna come,” she said. “I’m gonna come,” she said again. “I’m gonna come again!” She shouted as her body shuddered with another orgasm that overtook her body, causing every muscle inside her to contract as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“Zarya?” Brian mumbled. “Zarya I can’t breathe.”

She giggled as she stroked his hair. “Oh sweet, sweet Brian,” she said as she stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

“The fuck am I, than?” Lúcio asked as he kept squeezing her asscheeks and pounding her ass.

She laughed. “Lúcio, are you jealous?” She asked as she grabbed his face and pulled him in close for a sloppy open-mouth kiss. “There, now keep fucking my ass,” she said as she rocked her hips up against the two of them. “Fill my holes with your semen. Feed my body with your cum.”

Both groaned as they continued to push themselves deeper into her body. Zarya felt their bodies trembling as her own body tensed in anticipation. “Yes, come!” She said. “Come for me! Fill my body with your jizz!”

Brian and Lúcio burst inside Zarya’s body, flooding her ass and cunt with their hot, sticky cum. She groaned as she felt her body swell with all that delicious cum. She purred as she let them take themselves off and lie down on either side of her. She herself took a moment to lie down and enjoy the sensation of being filled with cum in both her ass and pussy. How sticky it made her body feel and how it dribbled out of her holes. She hadn’t felt this nasty in a long time, and she wanted even more.

She sat up and looked down at their cocks. Spitting into her hands, she grabbed their weakened cocks and grasped onto them. “Zarya, what are you doing?” Lúcio asked as she stroked them slowly and sensuously.

“I want more,” she said as her smile grew wider and more maniacal. “I want more cock inside me. I want more cum pumped into me. I want to be stretched even wider,” she said as she stroked them more, turning them from soft to hard as fast as she could. “You,” she said as she pulled Lúcio by the cock, “up!”

“Ow!” Lúcio shouted as he was forced to stand up. Still holding onto Brian, Zarya stood his cock up and slid him inside her pussy. “Now,” she breathed, “now for what I’ve always wanted to try,” she said as she pulled Lúcio forward.”

“Zarya, wait-“ Lúcio protested but it was too late. Guiding his cock, Zarya fit it right above Brian’s and pushed it inside. “Yes,” she gasped. “Yes, I’m so full!” She exclaimed as she grabbed Lúcio close and held on, forcing him deeper inside. “I’m so stuffed, oh my God! I’m double stuffed!”

“Fuck, it’s so tight,” Brian gasped as he felt his cock grinding against Lúcio’s cock while Zarya’s wet, warm pussy squeezed down on them both. Zarya was beside herself. Her nipples were so hard they could cut glass. Her clit was on fire. Every inch of her skin was now covered in goosebumps. She never thought it could happen, but it was. She might have been the single strongest woman in Overwatch but at that moment, she felt like her body was about to be torn in half from the inside out. And she was loving every single moment of it. She was so overwhelmed that she couldn’t even say words. Instead she let her head drop backed and screamed like a banshee as her eyes rolled back and her body spasmed in multiple orgasms.

“Keep going!” She ordered them as she grabbed Brian by the neck and pulled him close and reached down to grab Lúcio. “Don’t stop until you’ve pumped me full of your cum!” She ordered them as they kept pumping their engorged cocks against each other inside her stretched out cunt. Eventually, Brian and Lúcio both burst inside Zarya, flooding her pussy with their jizz as her mind dissolved into white.

Moments passed as the three of them were now lying on the bed, sweaty and exhausted. Zarya held both her boys at her sides while cum still leaking out of her ass and pussy. She reached down to feel herself. Her pussy lips were sore and so tender that even the slightest touch hurt. It was a good hurt, though. Not unlike the same soreness she felt after pushing herself in the gym. Holding Lúcio and Brian as they slept, she smiled to herself. For that moment, she was fulfilled.

 

 


End file.
